Your Boyfriend?
by kohanababe
Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her and she doesn’t really care for his personality, what will be her excuse to not go out with him? loliver MileyXoc jiley later on
1. Chapter 1

**Your** **Boyfriend?**

Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her looks and she doesn't really care for him, what will be her excuse to not go out with him?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM just the idea.

**My Boyfriend?**

Lilly sits in her room bored half to death so she decides to call her best friend, Miley, to ask if she wants to go to the Malibu Mall. Lilly picks up her cell phone and holds down the 6 button, Miley's house on speed dial, and the line started to ring.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice, Lilly knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Jackson!" she said to Miley's brother.

"Hey Lilly, what's up," he asked.

"Nothing, most _boring_ Saturday ever…." she replied emphasizing boring so he knew exactly how she felt.

"Wow…..so what do you want?" he said very annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, what has you all crabby?" Lilly yelled at him.

"Nothing…." he replied.

"Well is Miley there?" she asked him know totally mad at him.

"Yes she is," he said dully, followed by a long pause.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Ahhh, no" he said dully, once again.

"Why not," she said more annoyed.

"Because, I'm talking to Becca Weller on the other line," Jackson said cheerfully.

"Becca? Becca Weller?" asked Lilly surprised.

"I just said that…." he replied now annoyed at her.

"Oliver's ex?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Yeah, she decided that she likes older guys!"

"Yeah, well any girl that likes Oliver could have a chance with you," Lilly said laughing at herself.

"So are saying I have a chance with you?" Jackson said, now he was laughing at himself and then Lilly stopped.

"Alright! How many times do I have to tell your family, I didn't like him. I just held his hand because he had the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener!"

"Right… well Becca is waiting," he said flipping to the other line.

"Jackson!!!" Lilly yelled into the phone, but it was too late. She hung up the phone and opened it again and held down the 7 button, Miley's cell phone, and then she heard 'Call Me When You're Sober' by Evanescence, Lilly knew that this was so Jake wouldn't wanna talk to her when the whole, '_Don't cry to me if you love me. You would be here with me_' part was playing when anyone called her.

Lilly started laughing by just thinking of Jake's face when he would here it. "Hey Lilly!" Miley answered, "Why are you laughing?" she asked confused, Lilly stopped trying to think of something to say.

"Oh, nothing, just Mike is being stupid," Lilly said thinking of something fast, "MIKE STOP IT!!" she yelled to the wall.

"Yeah brothers can be stupid at times," Miley said.

"You think, I just got done with your brother!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You called didn't you?" Miley asked, "He is talking to Becca his new heart throb," said Miley annoyed.

"Well, he talked about me and him in the future," Lilly said shuddering.

It was now Miley's turn to laugh, "Jackson likes you?" Lilly shuddered again,

"No he asked if he had a chance with me cause I told him that, he has a chance with any girl that liked/likes Oliver," Lilly said annoyed.

"Well then he will," Miley whispered to herself.

"Okay! Stop it! What is with people these days?" Lilly screamed to the world.

Miley held the phone away from her ear, "So Lilly. Why did you call?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall!" Lilly said forgetting about the thing that just happened.

"Okay, met you there in ten," Miley said and hung up. Lilly picked up her purse and went downstairs to her parents.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted her mom, "I'm gonna go met Miley at the Malibu Mall, can I have my credit card?" Lilly asked.

Her mom was currently at the top of her forensic team, she worked as a CSI and her dad was one of the top lawyers in Malibu, now working on Paris Hilton's jail thingy. Her mom had a credit card for each child, Lilly and Mike her younger brother. Mrs. Truscott gave her daughter her credit card and let her leave. Lilly hopped on her skateboard and left to the Malibu Mall.

**Ten minutes later- Miley's POV**

I stood in front of the Mall entrance waiting for Lilly. Then I heard someone behind me saying my name, I turned around to see Amber alone. "So looks like your friend ditched you too huh Stewart?" I laughed at this, was she actually talking to me?

"No, I'm waiting for my friend," I said still laughing, her face went into shock, "Ashley ditched you?" I asked her.

"No, she had to leave," she said way too quickly and fast. Then Lilly boarded up to me.

"Why is you're psycho clone talking to that boy over their and you aren't?" she asked Amber. Amber turned to where Lilly was pointing and ran past us crying, we caught that she was alone. Lilly and I laughed for what seemed like hours as we walked up to American Eagle. We went in and tried on nearly everything and each walked out with a bag.

As we walked over to Maurice's as boy tapped Lilly on the shoulder. We turned to see a boy that looked as if he came from heaven but I had this feeling he was gonna ask Lilly out. She really didn't like the preppy kinda guy, more of the guy who can surf and skateboard with his eyes closed and will like her for her. And this was a preppy guy, looked like he was to stuck up for that kinda stuff, I liked that.

"Yes?" she asked, looking him up and down and then looked at me like she thought he was cute but didn't like his style.

"I was kinda wondering if you would like to go eat something at the food court later," he asked Lilly, I looked at his eyes he thinks she is gonna say yes and never no.

Lilly looked at him and said, "Sorry I can't," she looked at me for some help. I had to think, I GOT IT!!

"She has a boyfriend!" I said to him. He looked shocked and so did Lilly.

"I do? I mean I do," she said correcting herself, he looked confused.

"Really?" he asked, "What is his name?" he asked curiously.

Lilly was just standing their, "Uh, well, his name is-" I cut her off.

"Oliver Oken!" I blurted out; they both looked at me again.

"You mean the brown haired kid you are always around at school with?" he asked, he goes to our school? Must be in a higher grade, I don't know him and it looks like Lilly doesn't either.

"Yeah, we have been best friends forever and then he asked me out and I said yes," Lilly said to him.

"They just started going out the other day and they don't want many people to know, until they get used to it. I mean not being just friends. Right Lilly?" I asked her, she nodded and he looked and to her, then me, then her again.

"Sure, well I guess everyone will be waiting for the new couple at school on Monday, right?" he asked turning around walking up to his friends and they slowly walked away. I turned to Lilly who was just standing there with her eyes wide open and jaw to the floor.

I grabbed her and shook her out of shock, she turned for the exit and I followed her and tried to catch up to her but she got on her skateboard right past the security and they followed her but she got outside and was gone when they got there. I tried to call her, but all I got was an answering machine.

So I called my dad and he picked me up, "So bud, you weren't there for that long and you only got one bag. What's up?" he asked. I simply replied with a nothing and got in the car, it was quiet the rest of the way.

**A/N- Hope you liked it, review!! And flames accepted!! I've already wrote 4 of the chapters so just review and each time I get 5 reviews or more I'll add on a chapter!! So like, review!! Now!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your** **Boyfriend?**

Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her looks and she doesn't really care for him, what will be her excuse to not go out with him?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM just the idea.

**Your Girlfriend?**

**Lilly POV**

I can't believe it! I just got back from the Malibu Mall, the worst thing ever happened!

**Flashback**

_"I was kinda wondering if you would like to go eat something at the food court later," the cute guy asked me, I looked at his eyes he thinks I'm gonna say yes and never gonna say no._

_I said, "Sorry I can't," I looked at Miley for some help. I could tell she was thinking of something to say._

_"She has a boyfriend!" she blurted out to him. He looked shocked and so did I. I mean, I'm not going out with anyone!!_

_"I do? I mean I do," I said correcting myself, he looked confused._

_"Really?" he asked me, "What is his name?" he asked curiously._

_I was just standing their, "Uh, well, his name is-" and then Miley did the stupidest thing._

_"Oliver Oken!" she blurted out, once again, my head shot in her direction, what?!?_

"_You mean the brown haired kid you are always around at school with?" he asked, he goes to our school? Must be a grade higher, I don't know him and it looks like Miley doesn't either._

_"Yeah, we have been best friends forever and then he asked me out and I said yes," I said to him, I can't believe I agreed with her idea._

_"They just started going out the other day and they don't want many people to know, until they get used to it. I mean not being just friends. Right Lilly?" she asked me. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, so I did the only thing I could do, nod._

**End Flashback**

See what I mean? Now I'm going out with Oliver! And he doesn't know yet! I have to tell him. I got out of my room and out of the house. I took a deep breath and walked across the street to Oliver's house. I stood in front of his door which seemed like forever. I went to knock the door and Oliver opened it.

"Hey Lils!" he greeted me and must have seen me walk up to the house. I smiled but it was fake and Oliver knew it, he knew me all too well. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his serious face on and his hands on my shoulders.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him, he toke his left hand off my shoulder and slung his right arm around my shoulder and led me into his house. Then I saw his Mrs. Oken wondering who was at the door.

"Oh, Lilly dear, I haven't seen you in the longest time ever. You are always at that Miley girl's house," she said with maybe a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, Lilly, we missed Ollie's little girlfriend over here," said Oliver's older brother Owen. I moved from Oliver grasp and walked over to Owen he had just turned 17.

"Oh yes, I missed you too!" I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the check. He looked shocked and happy all at the same time. I walked over to Oliver grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs and to his room. I sat on his bed and he shut the door.

"What was that about?" he asked me. I was confused and I guess it showed on my face too, "The 'Oh yes I missed you too!' muha!" he said pretending to kiss someone's check. I laughed at his imitation.

"Oliver, I was giving your brother some crap. Give it a break!" I said laughing. He started to blush and he turned to his CD player and turned on the radio. The song 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. He came and sat down next to me

"So you wanted to talk?" he asked me. I looked to the ground remembering why I came in the first place, "Lil you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but this is gonna make you be REALLY shocked!" I said still looking at the ground. He laughed at my comment.

"Lil, shocked me? All this man? Nah uh! Nothing could shock me, just give it a try," he said a little too confident. Okay if you want me to…..

"According to Miley and know the rest of the school, we are the newest couple and have been going out for the past couple days," I said taking a huge breath, that took a long time to say in one breath. I looked up to Oliver and his eyes got huge and he fell over onto the soft comfort of his bed. All man my butt!!

I tried to wake him up by: tickling him; slapping his face; pour the cup full of water on the night stand on his face; and screaming in his ears, nothing worked.

"You know you still haven't tried to kiss him," said a familiar voice, Owen's.

"What did you say?" I asked him, I knew exactly what he said, I was just shocked.

"You heard me, kiss him. My friend Quinn just called me saying he asked you out and said no cause you and Oliver were going out. I was shocked, you didn't tell me you were going out," he said before I walk over to him and pushed up against his chest. I continued to walk and he started backing up and blushing, he looked so much like his brother, until he was out of the door and I slammed the door in his face. I walked over to Oliver's bed and lie down, I was not gonna kiss him; I'll just wait for him to wake up. I pushed Oliver so that he was on the bed vertically and I lie down next to him and before I knew it I feel asleep.

**Miley's POV**

It has been about two hours since Lilly ran out on me. I felt awful, this could ruin their relationship like it did with me a Jake. We haven't talked since he threatened to tell my secret, but he did give me flowers, and only him and I know that.

I should call Lilly up, see what is going on, she could hate me but I had to try. I pressed the 7 button on my cell and it called her phone, "Hey this is Lill-ay's phone! Leave a message after the BEEP!" said the answering machine, except it wasn't Lilly's voice it was Oliver's. They always did each other's answering machines.

I decided to call Oliver's phone, see if he has seen her and once again, "Hey it is Smokin' Oken's phone, please leave a message after the beep-i-de-beep!!' said Lilly's voice.

I decided to call Lilly's house no answer and her fax machine went off and the beeping hurt my ear. So I called Oliver's house and finally someone picked up, "Hello?" said a male voice.

"Oliver?" I asked the person on the other side of the phone conversation.

"Nope, Owen, one second I'll get him, he is in his room," he said there was a long pause then a, "Hey Oliv- Hey him and Lilly are cuddled up on the bed, can I take a message?"

"What?!? No give them the phone!!" I screamed into the phone.

"Miley!!" I heard my dad scream.

"Sorry daddy!!" I yelled down to him

"Sorry Miley, they are sleeping," he said to be, I didn't believe him.

"Yeah right!! They are not, you're lying."

"No they really are. What is your cell number?"

"786-8127. Why?" I asked him cautiously. Then I heard a beep on my phone, "Wait I got a text," I said to him. I looked at my phone and opened the text, I was wrong it was a picture message and I dropped the phone and it snapped shut as is hit the floor.

**Owen's POV**

"Sorry Miley, they are sleeping," I said to Miley on the other side of the phone line. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the scene,

"Yeah right!! They are not, you're lying," she said to me.

How come she doesn't believe me? "No they really are. What is your cell number?" I asked her getting ready to send it to her.

"786-8127. Why?" she asked me as I typed the numbers into my phone, I sent one picture to her and one to both Lilly and Oliver. "Wait I got a text," she said to me, I heard some beeping and then nothing. I guess she hung up on me, how rude!!

I grabbed Oliver's cell on his dresser and turned it on and I retrieved the message for him and put the picture on his background. Then I saw Lilly had hers in her hand, I slowly took it out of her hand and did the same thing I did with Oliver's. Perfect, now a picture to the rest of the school.

**No POV**

Owen set the cell phones on Oliver's bedside table, turned off the lights and walked out of the room. Now Oliver and Lilly lie on the bed. Lilly's head on Oliver's chest along with her right hand. Oliver also had his arm around the back of her neck and his check on the top of her head.

And now the whole school would see this cute scene.

**FIN!! FOR NOW!!!**

**A/N- I worked so hard on this chapter, probably one of the longest chapter's I've ever written. Lol!! I hope you liked it, review!! And flames accepted!! And like all my other fanfics I need 5 reviews to go onto the next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your** **Boyfriend?**

Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her looks and she doesn't really care for him, what will be her excuse to not go out with him?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM just the idea.

**Get used to…**

Oliver's POV

"Lil, shocked me? All this man? Nah uh! Nothing could shock me, just give it a try," I said a little too confident I think.

"According to Miley and know the rest of the school, we are the newest couple and have been going out for the past couple days," she said taking a huge breath, WHAT?!? She looked up to me and my eyes got huge and I started to feel dizzy and I fell over onto the soft comfort of my bed.

**15 minutes later**

I woke up to find Lilly on my chest. She looked so cute as she slept. I couldn't wake her up. So I slowly slid my arm under her head and around her neck and put my check on her head. And I drifted off to sleep.

Miley's POV

No way!! I had to go the Oliver's house to see this with my own eyes. I ran out the door and down the beach and then a few blocks, without even stopping to take a breath, this was a must see moment.

I knocked on Oliver's front door repeatedly, now finally trying to catch my breath. Owen answered the door and I pushed him to the side and walked in. I didn't know where Oliver's room was because I had never been in there. I just knew where he lived because he lived across the street from Lilly.

"Where….. is…. his room?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. Owen grabbed my hand, I jumped at this and then got used to it I guess cause I smiled at him and then he pulled me down the stairs and to Oliver's room. I slowly pushed open the door and saw them cuddling, just like in the picture.

"Oh my gosh!!" I yelled and Owen put his hand over my mouth, I licked it and he pulled it away and rubbed his hand on my shirt. I gave him a glare and he glared back.

"Hey, you wanna stay, you know so you can see their reaction when they wake up?" Owen asked me and I could have sworn I saw him blushing, I knew Owen before Oliver.

When my family moved to Malibu, Owen worked at Rico's and then when my brother got a job there they clicked. I still hadn't got any friends at that time because of a stupid rumor that I ate possum; Oliver can be a donut sometimes. I would go to the beach everyday and talk to Jackson and Owen, I used to have the biggest crush on him! And everyday I would see Lilly and Oliver hanging out and one day Owen introduced us and then WE clicked. I lost interest in Owen when he quit his job to work at some other place and I never saw him except for glimpses at school when he would walk by with his junior friends and I would linger in the shadows as a freshman. I think I might have those feelings come again, but I can't I'm waiting for Jake!!

"Sure," I said, I think I blushed too. He sat on the couch, it seemed as him and Oliver shared the downstairs. I sat next to him and he turned on a TV show, I didn't know what it was but I watched it because he was….. Oh god!! I am falling for him!!

Owen's POV

"Hey you wanna stay, you know so you can see their reaction when they wake up?" I asked Miley, I could feel my checks getting red.

I met Miley through her brother. Jackson and I used to be best friends, but ever since I quit my job at Rico's we grew apart. But we were still good friends, just not best ones. Miley used to talk to me everyday. And now I only saw her in the hallways, I tried to ignore her because, back in the day, I used to have a thing for her, and it might be coming back now…. But I can't like her, I'm popular and a junior, she is unpopular and a freshman!!

"Sure," she said and I thought she blushed but I might be dreaming things up. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me. I put it on a channel, I had no idea what it was but she seemed to be watching it so I watched it.

**30 minutes later**

"Ahhh!" is all I could hear in the other room, I think Lilly woke up….

Lilly's POV

I woke up and I saw something I never thought I would see, only Oliver's shirt, my head was on his chest, "Ahhh!" I screamed waking him up. I sat up and looked down at him.

"Why are you screaming? Wait!! Why are you here?" Oliver asked me, "I had this weird dream that we were like supposedly going out."

"Ahhh, that wasn't a dream," I slowly said I saw his eyes getting big again. I grabbed his face and put his head close to mine.

"You aren't fainting again!" I said blowing lightly in his eyes. He shook his head to stop the light pain I put in his eyes and I let go of his head.

"So we are going out?" he asked, I didn't know what to say.

"I really don't know, I mean we can't just come to school and say we broke up, because that would mean we would have to avoid each other. And you are my best friend, I don't wanna avoid you because of a stupid lie," I said, _wait do I actually want to go out with him? Making up excuse to go out with him?_

"Yeah, that's true. So we _are_ going out?" he asked me.

"No! Well kinda, we just have to pretend we are. As long as no one knows we aren't we can just be friends," I said flashing a huge smile. He nodded to me and then got wide eyes again. I shook my head and grabbed his face again.

"No! I'm not gonna faint!," he said, I tilted my head to the side still gripping onto his face, "What if they ask us to kiss to make sure we are going out?" he asked me, I dropped his head and then my eyes got huge.

'I don't know," I exclaimed, "Oliver, what if they ask us to kiss?!?" he looked confused and had this look on his face. I looked down and the bedspread and then Oliver lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. I had no idea what was happening but my stomach flipped. He leaned and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes and heard and sequel behind us. My eyes shoot open and my head turned to see who was there. And to my surprise it was Owen and Miley, _when did she get her?_ _And why is she with Owen?_

"Uh, Miley lets go to the living room," Owen grabbed Miley's shoulders and turned her around. Miley turned back around.

"But Owen!" she screeched and he spun her around again and looked over to Oliver and gave him a wink, then they disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked Oliver turning around again.

"I don't know, Owen can be weird at times."

"No you donut! The kiss!" I screeched, just like Miley. He looked to the bedspread just like I did earlier.

"Oh, that," he said. I nodded, even though he could see because his head was down, "Well, if they did ask us to kiss, wouldn't you wanna be comfortable with it?"

"I guess, I just wasn't excepting it," I said. He looked up to me and smiled weakly.

"So, did you feel anything?" he asked me, _yes!! I felt everything!!_

"No," I lied, "you?"

"No, you are my best friend. Why would I have those kinda feelings for you?" I said a little too quickly.

"Well, since neither of us have any feelings. Don't you think we should do it again to just, you know, get used to it?" I said blushing again.

His face brightened up and he blushed too, "Yeah, you know just to get used to it."

"Yeah! So…. Um," I leaned in and slightly pulled back, I must have done this five times before our lips touch. I felt his arms go around my waist and my arms slung around his neck. The kiss started to intense and I started to lie down on the bed and he followed me.

He put one hand on the bed to support himself so he wouldn't squish me. My hands started to roam in his soft brown hair. Then he pulled away. I started to breath hard and so did he.

"Wow," we said at the same time. He sat up and I followed his actions.

"Anything yet?" I asked him, _because I sure know that I did._

"Well I think so but. I can't, you are my best friend! I can't have those feelings, it is just weird," he said truthfully.

"I know what you mean. But haven't you ever had feelings toward me? I asked him in a whisper.

"Well, I always thought of you as you know…… attractive, but I never thought it would get to, well, that," he said blushing once again, "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, I guess since I feel the same way, do you wanna be like….. more then friend?" I asked him, his face brightened up and he kissed me softly and pulled away, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"And you call me a donut…." he said, I smiled and kissed him back. I pulled away.

"But, can we have Miley think we are just friends? I don't want her to feel weird around us, ya know?" he nodded and he got off his bed and put his hand out to help me up and I took his hand. I never let go and we walked out of his room and on the way grabbed our phones off Oliver's dresser. I opened mine and saw a picture on my phone, it was of me and Oliver I showed him the picture and he then opened his phone and he had the same picture as his background.

"Owen…." we sighed at the same time.

Miley or Owen weren't in sight. Oliver looked around and saw Owen's room open, we walked over to the door and slightly opened it some more, we never thought we would see this.

We both pulled out our cell phones and took pictures. Then we walked away shutting the door that little bit we opened it. We both snuck into the living room and started to laugh. We opened our phones and laughed even harder.

You will never guess what picture we just took……

**A/N- I know you probably know what the picture was of but, just guess what it is about…. Lol!! I hope you liked it, review!! And flames accepted!! AND OMG!! I'm soooo sorry this took soooo long! So for you guys who liked it, I'll actually add, 2 chapters, so yeah, read the next chapter NOW! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your** **Boyfriend?**

Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her looks and she doesn't really care for him, what will be her excuse to not go out with him?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM just the idea.

**Very photogenic!**

**Lilly's POV**

We both pulled out our cell phones and took pictures. Then we walked away shutting the door that little bit we opened it. We both snuck into the living room and started to laugh. We opened our phones and laughed even harder.

You will never guess what picture we just took……

**Miley's POV- 15 minutes earlier**

**"**Ahhh!" is all I could hear in the other room, I think Lilly woke up….

"Owen! They woke up! Something's wrong! We need to go see what is wrong!" I exclaimed. Owen looked over at Oliver's door then to me.

"Miley, just leave them alone. If one of them doesn't come out in a couple of minutes crying, then we can go count the dead bodies," he said snickering to himself. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I don't want my best friends dead!"

"Don't worry; they just need time to talk."

I sighed, I guess you are right," I said looking to the ground. He scooted closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder and then nodded, "But I just have to see!" I screamed getting up and running to Oliver's door.

"Miley!" he yelled chasing after me. I opened the door just in time to see Oliver lift Lilly's chin and see them look into each other's eyes. I clenched my fists in hope of what I thought was gonna happen.

Then my dreams came true, Oliver leaned in and placed his lips onto Lilly's. I was so happy for them. With Lilly's back towards me I squealed. Then both pulled away and Lilly's head shoot in my direction

"Uh, Miley lets go to the living room," Owen said as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, I was now facing the living room again. I spun back around to see Lilly and Oliver speechless sitting on Oliver's bed.

"But Owen!" I screeched and he spun me around again and walked me into the living room, "You are so unfair! They kissed! Didn't you see that?"

"Yes I did Miley, but they deserve some peace and quite," Owen said softly.

"Aww, Owen…… Have you been reading your mom's 'chick' magazines lately, like Oliver?" I asked a little concerned, he shook his head.

"But, I do have a magazine with Hannah Montana in it. Oliver told me that you like her a lot," he said holding up his thumbs and putting on a cheesy smile.

"I guess you could say that," I said as he pulled me to his room. I was in awe, he had poster's of Hannah Montana all over, "Oh my gosh! Look at all this!"

"Yeah, Oliver supposedly met Hannah and he said she wasn't who he expected her to be. He decided that she wasn't his type so he gave away all his posters and these aren't even half of the poster's. He sold all her signatured posters, pillows, cd's and gave the rest to Alison (younger sister) and me," said looking at all his posters.

I smiled to myself, _I did scare Oliver that day telling him I'm Hannah Montana, _"So you like Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, well not as much as Oliver did. I guess she is hot, but I think darker hair would suit her better. Kinda like your hair darkness, ya know?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said and then whispered my next sentence, "you have no idea…."

'What?" he asked confused.

"Noth-ing!!" I practically sang, "So you think she is pretty?"

"Yeah, but not the prettiest person I know….."

"Oh….. really? Who is prettier?" I asked kinda disappointed that he didn't think Hannah, me, wasn't the prettiest person he knew.

"Well, uh…. You?" he kinda questioned me. _Great, he likes…… wait! Did he just say you? OMG!!_

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked biting on my lower lip, I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Well, yeah. You are really pretty," he said, "But umm we should get back to the living room you know," he said turning to his door. I stood there in the middle of his room. I watched as he reached for the door and opened it slightly.

"Wait!' I said, he took his hand off the door and turned to me and started to walk up to me, _Oh gosh, why did I have to do that?_

He walked right up to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. _I did not just do that, he's gonna hate me! _All the sudden I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. _I can't be doing this; it is one of my friend's older brothers. _I pulled away and took my arms from around his neck and pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry," he said running his hand through his brown hair. He had some features like his brother, shaggy hair, brown eyes, slender build, but he also looked older and he had some big muscles.

"No, I'm sorry. I kissed you," I said looking to the ground, and then I heard some laughing, "Looks like they are out of Oliver's room. I'm just gonna go, you know….. talk to them," I said still looking at the ground I walked over to Owen's door and opened it the rest of the way and walked out.

I finally looked up and saw Lilly and Oliver holding hands and laughing, I instantly got a smile plastered on my face, "So, it looks like you to are actually together," I said looking at their hands.

"Oh," they said at the same time pulling their hands a part.

"We are just friends," Lilly said and Oliver nodded.

"Friends with benefits is more like it, I saw you two kiss," I said smiling.

"Well, Miley," said Oliver in a cocky voice, "Just because you kiss doesn't mean you are more then friends, know does it," he said giving me 'the eye'. _Oh no, did they see Owen and I kissing? No of course not, they couldn't have, just change the subject._

"I guess, so do you guys wanna go to the movies or something?" I asked them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Movies sound good to me," said Lilly still nodding.

"Yeah, so the movies it is," Oliver said agreeing, "I'll just ask Owen if he can drive us."

"No!!' I screamed, Oliver and Lilly both looked at me suspiciously, "I mean, don't bug him, I'm sure Jackson would like to come over and pick us up," I said quickly covering myself up.

"Sure Miley, well I'm gonna go ask Owen know and you and Lilly can have your girl talk," said Oliver walking into Owen's room.

"Miley…. What is with you? You seem like a …… possum in a possum hospital," Lilly asked me, I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go to Rico's to talk to my brother," I said turning around and I felt Lilly put her hand on my shoulder.

"Miley? Are you okay? I'll come with you if you want," she said trying to be a good friend. I shrugged her hand off of me.

"I'm fine," I said as I started to walk up the stairs and out the door.

HMfanfictionloliveryoutubecuteloliver. POV

_I can't believe Miley just walked out on me, something has to be wrong. _I turned away from where Miley left me and I charged into Owen's room. I saw Oliver trying to beg Owen to drive us to the movies. I pushed Oliver to the side and I slapped Owen as hard as I could right across his face.

"What did you do to Miley?" I screamed in his face and I was standing on my tippy toes and I felt Oliver pull me back.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Oliver whispered in my ears.

"This jerk did something to Miley and I wanna know what he did!" I said screaming and tears started to form in my eyes. Oliver pulled my back closer to him and looked up to his brother.

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked Owen.

"I have no idea, she must be going crazy," Owen lied through his teeth.

I tried to charge him but Oliver pulled me back. Then the tears started to roll down my cheek, "Why would I lie? Miley is my best friend. I wanna know what you did!"

"Lilly, calm down," Oliver whispered in my ear, I fell to the ground. Oliver gripped onto me even tighter. He was now crouched to the ground over me.

"Oliver, you always did have weird taste in girls," Owen said laughing down at us.

**Oliver's POV**

When I heard this comment I jumped up and looked at my brother in the eyes, "Don't ever talk about my friends like that again!"

"Or what? Is little Ollie gonna hurt me?" Owen said laughing at himself. This comment made me mad, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I clenched my fist and punched him right in the eye, Owen not knowing what was coming to him fell over and landed on his bed. I turned and help Lilly up, her face was tear stained and she still had tears in her eyes. I helped her walk to the living room. She was still staggering when I got her to sit down.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She nodded her head and whipped away the tears in her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, Miley left in such a hurry and she seemed really sad," she said fighting the tears. I pulled her head up to my chest and she just cried.

**A/N- Okay so I know that you must be confused. Owen didn't do anything but kiss Miley, but Lilly and Oliver don't know that. So basically they slapped/punch him for no reason. And I know that Lilly was flirting, per say, earlier with Owen but she only did to get him off her back. Lilly is smart with guys and their hormones…. Lol!! I hope you liked it, review!! And flames accepted!! And like all my other fanfics I need 5 reviews to go onto the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your** **Boyfriend?**

Summary: When Lilly and Miley go to the mall, Lilly meets a guy who is into her looks and she doesn't really care for him, what will be her excuse to not go out with him?

Disclaimer: I don't own HM just the idea.

A/N- I know that Owen sorta seemed OOC but hopefully this chapter will kinda tell you why.

**Telling the Truth?**

**Owen's POV**

_Oh my god! What just happened? I just kissed one of Oliver's best friends. Yeah, Miley Stewart! I have no idea what got into me! I just kissed her and she even kissed back! _I sat down onto my bed and I sat looking at the ceiling until Oliver walked into my room.

"Owen!" he said, I jumped out of my bed and shook my hands in his faces.

"Man, she is lying, she must have-" I never thought I would have to lie to my brother about kissing his best friend, but he cut me off.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" _Ahh, I guess she didn't tell him. _I shrugged my shoulder and he continued to talk, "Anyways, will you drive us to the movie theater?"

"Let, me think…" I said putting in a dramatic pause and tapped my chin pretending to be thinking, "NO!"

"Owen! Please, I will do anything!" he said folding his hands and waving them in my face. I saw this and was going to dance and then I saw my door fly open behind him and a mad Lilly walked in. She pushed Oliver to the side and slapped me right across the face.

"What did you do to Miley?" she screamed in my face and I could tell she was standing on her tippy toes and I watched as Oliver pulled her away from me.

Oliver whispered something in her ear and I couldn't hear it.

"This jerk did something to Miley and I wanna know what he did!" she said screaming and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. Oliver pulled her closer into his chest, _he really likes this girl. _I saw Oliver look up to me with concern.

"What is she talking about?" he asked me.

"I have no idea, she must be going crazy," _okay, I kissed her, but I did nothing else. _So I only half lied, when I said I had no idea.

She tried to charge me but Oliver pulled her back. Then I saw the that started to form in her eyes earlier start to roll down her cheek, "Why would I lie? Miley is my best friend. I wanna know what you did!"

"Lilly, calm down," Oliver whispered a little louder and I could hear it. Lilly fell to the ground and fell with her and crouched over her.

_I had to think of something to get everything off Miley and me, _"Oliver, you always did have weird taste in girls," I said laughing down at them, _I know I sound cruel, but it was the first thing to come to mind._

Oliver instantly jumped up and looked me right in the eyes, "Don't ever talk about my friends like that again!"

"Or what? Is little Ollie gonna hurt me?" I said laughing, _I had to look stronger then my little brother!_

I didn't see it coming but all the sudden I could see Oliver's fist making it's way to my right eye. I took me off guard and I toppled over onto my bed and I heard Oliver say something to Lilly before exiting my room.

I put my hand over my eye and kept it there. I sat there for a LONG time.

**Miley's POV**

I ran out of Oliver house and ran to the beach and over to Rico's. I saw Jackson wiping down the counter and I sat down and hit my head on the counter repeatedly.

"Uh, sis? Even though I love seeing you hit your head. What's wrong?" Jackson said to me. I looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"Well Jackson, I think I made a mistake," after I said those few words Jackson just raised his eyebrows, "Okay, lets say you kissed Lilly-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lilly is like my sister!" he said disgusted. I giggled.

"I know, but what if you did? I mean what if you felt something?"

"If I had feeling for her, I would go for it. I mean, liking someone can be very powerful. It can screw a person up if you don't go after it and you would regret it forever if you knew that they felt the same way," he said in a very serious way.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so-"

"Deep? Yeah, I can be deep," he said smiling and patting me on the head.

I stood up and turned around to see someone I never thought I would see who I saw that very moment.

"Jackson speaks the truth….."

**Lilly's POV- 15 minutes later**

I woke up to find myself looking at Oliver's chest once again, and this time I didn't care. I slowly got off his chest to find him sleeping. _We must have fallen asleep on the couch. _I got up and walked around, remembering all that happened in the past two days.

I walked over to Owen's door and saw that he wasn't there. I opened my phone and saw the picture of me and Oliver, I smiled to myself, I flipped threw the gallery of pictures and saw the one I had taken earlier in the day, it was of Owen and Miley kissing.

_She looked happy and so did he, I wonder why she got so upset, she had to have had a reason, but what could he have done to her?_

I turned around to see Oliver awake and giving me a very cheesy smile. _I have to admit, it is sooo cute! _ I walked over to him and sat down next to him and I swung my legs over his and I put my head on his shoulder. He placed his head onto mine and we sat there forever.

"Oliver?"

"Mhmn?" he asked me.

"Were you awake when Owen left?"

"He left? I didn't know that, were do you think he left to?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared I guess," I said adding a yawn.

"Thanks goddness! He needs to be more respectful, do you think he actually did something to Miley?" he asked me, I sighed and he started to massage my knees then kissed the top of my head.

**A/N- Okaii I know this is my shortest chapter, but I needed to have a HUGE cliffhanger! You guys will never guess who Miley saw! Haha, suckers!! Lol jk! So I got 7 reviews! Yeah!**

**Haha169- I agree Lackson isn't my favorite, you may actually hate it as I hate Moliver, lol and even if 'Mowen' would look like Moliver, they are totally different!**

**LoLLiE-LoVeR-4-eVa****- that is where I always screw up! And were and where, that is where I get points/marks docked off on my written papers! Lol**

**Simplypink- Thanks! I had to since I kept everyone on their toes for soooo long! xD**

**x miss magic x****- Lilly and Owen my be cute, but Miley and Owen sound better, lol like Lilly and Oliver sound/look better then Moliver! Tehe**

**lilerin91- punches are ALWAYS Good!**

**Khuss410- I did, and JUST for you, NO JK I did it for everyone!**

**Spencer-Sweetie- Thanks! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
